Product dispensers, such as a tissue box, are typically produced with mundane features that are generally ignored by potential users. Accordingly, such product dispensers fail to draw attention to the dispenser and are generally ignored until a dispensed object such as a tissue is needed. No additional functionality, beyond the dispensing function is provided.